Amon's Reign
by FlashWally22
Summary: So, here is an AU of how I believe episode 11 should have went.


_**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and Legend of Korra  
**_

_So, I was thoroughly disappointed with the last episodes of legend of korra. One was my disappointment of close Korra and Mako seemed. Two, how Tenzin was caught yet he got away an episode early? Lastly, the biggest peev, blood bending? Seriously? I mean yeah it makes sense, but come on at least an drew Jackson was not a Native American when he put them on the trail of tears. And Hitler wasn't a Jew, I mean if you're going to eliminate someone off the planet don't be a hypocrite about it and be what you're eliminating. Honestly is it too much to ask for a better class of villain? Anyways, on with the story, that in my universe replaces episode 11._

* * *

Korra was running in the sewers with Bolin, Mako and Asami. Naga ran passed them as pabu rode on her head with a cowboy hat. Pabu then said like a wild western, "Yee ha!"

Suddenly the scene froze and Ikki said, "No, Meelo that's not what's happening to Korra. Let me tell you what's really happening to Korra."

Korra was wearing a light blue dress with a long pointy hat with a veil as she sat at the top of a castle. A giant Amon mask wearing serpent roared spiraled around the castle. Korra seemed fearful as a shout came from the bridge. Mako stood in red armor holding a flaming sword as he swung it and said to them, "Back down Amon, I knight Mako shall save her, my princess!"

Amon dragon then said to the knight, "I shall take your bending!"

Jinora was just looking at her siblings as they drew out how the adventures of Korra were going. She then got up and walked across the wooden floor boards on her toes. She stealthily went to the door as she listened in on the conversation across the door.

An elderly female voice said with some cheer, "Don't worry Tenzin, they will not find you here."

Tenzin then said worriedly, "But, Ty Lee, the chi blocking you trained the Kyoshi Warriors in long ago made a fraction in the group. You said so yourself that you regret teaching them the techniques. That the very faction has made a foot hold in the area. How are we expected to stay? We can't go to any of the air temples, they are like museums now and they are too predictable. Going to the Southern Water Tribe would place mother in danger. And Uncle Sokka is in danger too for even accepting us here, even though he thinks that Jinora is still six years old. Poor Uncle."

Ty Lee then said with a giggle, "Oh, don't worry about Cutie. He's still got some spry in him and don't worry we have Hakoda his son to help us."

A young male voice then said to them, "Yes, we can take care of you. I am your cousin, I won't let any Equalists near you. After what happened to sis, I don't think any of us will let anything of the like happen to you."

A female voice that was about Pema's age said to them, "Listen, Hakoda I do miss my water bending. But, I am still powerful enough to protect my family and friends."

Tenzin then said to them, "Yue, I'm happy that you are willing to protect us. But, the fact of the matter is that I want to take my family away from here. We've cost you chances of getting caught and I don't want anything to happen to you or my family. You are my family and being trusted to you, it just seems too risky."

Hakoda then said to them, "How do you think we feel with our young boy? He was one of Amon's first victims while he was found washed up on our shores. After we of Kyoshi Island helped him our benders had a great plague. They all suffered from some mysterious ailment that came to them after they were seen with the chi blocking sisters of the Kyoshi Warriors. If we had known that they had found a way to block bending and making a war of race. We would have stopped them and him ages ago. But we didn't, unfortunately."

Ty Lee then said to them, "No one could have known that the four sisters that betrayed us, the Kyoshi Warriors would betray the world. Threatening the Avatar is going to be the end of the world. This I fear the most, Tenzin, we will watch your children. Perhaps, you should go to Ba Sing Sae and investigate where the forces of Amon first started. Thanks to Dai Li and Fire Nation they had the most to lose thanks to benders. They were flooded with crime of both kinds of benders, soon members of the Northern Water Tribe that ran the unwater criminal empire moved there. This new age of peace is nothing more than a war fought in the back end of alleys and in the shadows of bridges."

Tenzin then said in reply, "You are very wise Aunt Ty Lee, say good bye to Uncle Sokka. I am going to have one last meal with my family. Then I'm going to leave for Ba Sing Sae, perhaps my sighting there will make Amon think me and my family are there."

Yue then spoke to them, "No, he'll know that you wouldn't place your family at one of his foot holds. But, he would believe Gialong would be the place of residence thanks to the Bei Fong family. Where Lin has her son living and visits on a monthly basis. Shame that Lin has suffered from Amon."

Jinora then pulled her ear from the door as she sat down and looked at her book in her hand. It had an illustration of Avatar Aang standing in front of Chin Village and had the title above, 'History of Avatar day.'

Korra was walking through a small market while water droplets came from the sewer ceiling. She walked with Bolin as she saw an Earth bender beside a nonbender. She then said to Bolin, "How is it that under the city the poor live as if nothing is going on above."

Bolin then said in reply, "When me and Mako were on the street we traded with people all the time. We may have been poor, but the hospitality and generosity that we experienced more than made up for not being rich. You ask me, the rich are always looking for ways of building an empire without being a fire lord or water chieftain. Money is what makes enemies, look at what Sato's money has made us?"

Korra then pulled on her Equalist mask as Bolin did as well. The two walked out and saw on the streets people walking and talking. Enjoying themselves as the pair walked to the edge of the pier. On a lone island was a set of stairs where benders were being taken. Sad of this the pair lowered their heads as they heard a child then say, "Look, great Amon is disgracing the Avatar!"

Looking the pair saw at the sky several warships with giant constructs of Kyoshi, Roku, Yangchen and Kuruk. They burned as ropes snared their necks as fireworks launched saying Avatar Day. Korra shook with anger as on the tallest building a construct of Korra was thrown off hanging by it's neck as it exploded. Four Air ships flew Amon's mask as they then placed it on Avatar Aang's Satute covering the face of the previously last airbender.

Korra was boiling as she was about to something as Bolin then grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He then said to the people that were starring, "It's alright, she just wants to celebrate. And I'm trying to not let her make a fool of herself. I mean how would it look if Amon's great Equalists celebrated and not set an example of fine soldiers?"

Korra then heard his whisper, "Kor, we have to go, if you make a scene we will be attacked. We can't have that, alright?"

Korra then stopped shaking as she and him went into the sewers again. The pair walked as Korra threw off her mask and said in anger, "I'd love to go up there and take down that mask. Amon has done nothing to defeat me, I'm just waiting patiently."

Bolin then said to her, "Listen Korra we can't let him get to you. You have to calm down and not do anything rash."

Korra then huffed and sighed replied, "Fine."

Amon walked from victim that fell to his feet as he moved his hand at Lieutenant. He walked into a building as he took off his mask. It was a woman underneath who breathed out and flopped in a chair. She had black hair and green eyes, she had fair beauty. She then smiled as Amon walked up and took off his mask. He was a man tall and amber eyed, his scar across his face. His hair black as he then said to her, "Thank you Qiuyue, my autumn moon has shown 20 people the mistake of their impurity and the light of the Equality."

Smiling she then stood up and kissed his lips. The two then pulled away as three more people came out dressed like Amon. They took off their masks showing themselves to be different women. One had brown eyes and her hair pulled into a braid of brown hair. One had blue eyes with tanned skin unlike the others and had black hair loopies. The last of them had her blonde dyed hair have a wide bang covering her left eye, while the other was green and had purple eye makeup.

Amon then said to them, "I love you all, thank you my wives and wonders of the world. You found me and I for shamed you, I copied your techniques without your knowledge. And still you took me in and followed my dreams."

Qiuyue then said as she stepped back and pointed at them in the order that they revealed themselves, "Guang, Cuifen and Ai are as thankful as I am my dear Amon. You washed up on our shore and saw what was the mistake of bending."

Cuifen then stepped as she said to him, "Yes, and you blessed me with taking away my water bending. Making me proud to finally be the warrior like my father, Sokka, was. Shall we bring down the world of the benders?"

Amon then said as he placed on his mask as the other four pulled on coyote wolf helmets with red fur and white porcelain female face masks. Walking the four walked out as the Equalists looked upon the five that stepped out with Lieutenant joining his master. The Lieutenant was only momentarily confused, but dismissed this as a well formulated plan. Amon walked up as he threw down his hands and lifted them to the sky as he said to the non benders, "Now is our hour, to join our brothers and sisters of Ba Sing Sae. Soon the world will no longer see the birthplace of Earth bending as Omashu, but as it's burial!"

The crowd chanted as they threw up their arms, "Amon, Amon, Amon!"


End file.
